


Destiny Waits for No Vulcan

by startrekfanwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Can't we all just get along?, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfanwriter/pseuds/startrekfanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Nyota are still together. A transporter incident brings a Kirk who is bonded to Spock in another universe, he sets about to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Waits for No Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> In the past two weeks I've received 2 anonymous reviews from people not reviewing my stories, just people who wanted some place to vent their hatred of Nu!Uhura.
> 
> Fandom has room enough for everyone! In the spirit of that...

"Do you have their signals, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked. Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Uhura were down on the planet, Ixican III below.

"Aye, sir. But this solar system's unusual radiation is going to make this tricky. We really should have sent a shuttle down."

"Agreed," said Spock, keeping his voice carefully neutral. It was difficult to do. Starfleet bureaucracy had decreed that a shuttle absolutely would not be utilized due to budgeting constraints. Spock understood risk benefit analysis, but in this case he thought that three human lives, one of them his bond-mate, outweighed the fuel that would be required to send a shuttle down to the planet's surface.

The transporter platform flickered and Dr. McCoy, Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura materialized.

Mr. Scott let out a breath next to Spock. Nyota smiled and her happiness and satisfaction slipped through the bond.

"It went great," she said. Spock perhaps looked at her a little too long. She'd been gone 36 hours and 17 minutes. He let a thought of how he'd like to celebrate her return slip across their link. Her skin turned a slightly darker shade of brown.

"Hmmm..." said Mr. Scott.

"Perfect," said Dr. McCoy smiling. "I don't think we've ever experienced a more successful mission in our entire careers."

"That's an odd reading," said Mr. Scott.

Captain Kirk wasn't smiling. "Spock..."

Turning to his captain, Spock said, "Yes?"

Kirk's mouth was open. He took a breath. "Why aren't we bonded?"

Nyota's and McCoy's smiles both vanished. Both of Spock's eyebrows went up.

"Whoopsy," said Mr. Scott. "This might require a bit of figurin' out."

x x x x

It became quickly obvious that the Captain Kirk that had materialized on the transporter pad was not the Captain Kirk of this universe. In this new Kirk's universe, more like the universe of Spock's elder self, Vulcan wasn't destroyed, Kirk hadn't been made captain in a publicity stunt, and apparently, Kirk was bonded to Spock. It was most fascinating, but how Spock intended to interact with the new Kirk had caused a bit of tension between him and Nyota.

Now Spock sat across from his bond-mate in the cafeteria.

They weren't talking.

Both were intensely private when it came to their personal life, and neither had the wish for the rest of the cafeteria to know their private business. Especially when their private business was a disagreement. Hence, instead of talking, they "spoke" across their bond.

_Do you really have to play chess with him, Spock?_

_He is distraught. This is not his universe. Since it was our transporter malfunction that..._

Nyota raised an eyebrow.  _You don't know it was_ our  _transporter...It could have happened in_ his _universe._

Tilting his head, Spock said,  _It seems logical, moral even, to be concerned with his mental well being._

_He's going to hit on you._

Spock straightened.  _You do not have enough data to know that for a fact._

_He's Jim Kirk, no matter what universe he's from._

Spock weighed the options in his mind. The prospect of advances of a sexual nature were unwelcome, but there was also an excitement that he could not deny.

Nyota picked up her spoon.  _Just because he's from another universe doesn't mean he'll have a whole other universe worth of chess moves you haven't discovered yet._

Spock felt his ears go green.

Nyota shook her head. "Busted."

"Indeed," said Spock.

Raising an eyebrow Nyota thought,  _I don't spend time alone with our Jim because it makes you jealous._

Spock blinked hopefully.  _You are jealous._

Nyota looked down.  _Well, yes,_   _a little._

Spock felt himself go pleasantly warm. Humans were not the territorial creatures Vulcans were. Sometimes Nyota's blase attitude towards females, males, and the occasional space sponge making sexual advances towards him was...discomfiting.

 _Perhaps you would like to join us for the game then?_  he suggested hopefully.

Her lip twitched.  _Leo going to be there?_

 _Negative, he is on shift at that time._ Normally while he and Jim played chess, Nyota and McCoy watched maudlin holovids in the same room with them. Leo declared playing or watching 3D chess to be "as much fun as watching paint dry"...and Nyota declared herself to be in complete agreement.

Nyota put a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth.  _That's okay. I trust you._

x x x x

Later that evening, as he sat with Spock in the guest quarters, Alternate Jim did not make sexual advances towards Spock as Nyota had predicted. It was much worse than that.

"I just can't imagine the two of us not being together," Jim said moving a pawn. "Not in any universe."

Spock found this sort of conjecture distinctly uncomfortable. Of course, it was possible that Alternate Jim was just trying to distract Spock from the board with conversation of an emotional nature.

Pondering this possibility, Spock moved his rook up a level and succeeded in capturing Jim's bishop. Alternate Jim used the brief proximity to unexpectedly run his fingers across Spock's.

Spock pulled away quickly at the empathic contact. No. Jim's conversation was not a hypothetical. Spock's eyes went to the door.

"Come on," Jim said making a surprisingly adroit move. "Don't say you've never thought about us."

Well then. Spock silently considered the board.

"Well?" said Alternate Jim.

Looking up Spock said, "You requested I not say that I have never considered us. As I have, in fact, never considered us, or rather your counterpart, I remained silent."

Jim sat back in his chair. "I know you find me physically attractive."

Spock tilted his head.

"I know all male Vulcans are bisexual." He crossed his legs. "Doubles your chances of surviving Pon Farr."

Spock felt his ears go green at the mention of The Time.

"Come on," said Jim uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. "Admit it, you do."

Spock blinked. "I am bonded, not dead. Your features are symmetrical, and although you have a little more girth than the Jim of this universe, by most subjective standards you are a reasonably attractive human being."

Alternate Jim raised a finger as though about to say something and then abruptly sat up and sucked in his stomach.

Tilting his head Spock said, "Of course, I find a number of individuals attractive. Dr. M'Benga is a particularly fine specimen of the human male variety. And my former bond mate, T'Pring is attractive on a purely aesthetic level. Then there is the Romulan Commander, the space sponge of Tridelta..."

"Space sponge?" said Alternate Jim.

"All irrelevant," said Spock. "The fact of the matter is, as you know, I am bonded in this universe to Lieutenant Nyota Uhura."

"And you really believe she is the one for you?" said Jim.

Spock tilted his head. "She is my one, and as they say, my only. I am certain that there are many others, that given the right circumstances, might suffice as well." Although he could hardly imagine it.

"Well, that is a romantic attitude," said Alternate Jim.

"I have not heard it described as such. As you are human and I am Vulcan, I will take your word for it," Spock said.

"That was sarcasm," said Alternate Jim.

"I see," said Spock. Nyota actually said Spock was "romantic in his own Spock-ish way". He wasn't precisely sure what that meant, and at any rate, would not have mentioned it to this universe's Jim, the closest he had to a "best guy friend." He certainly wouldn't bring up something so personal with someone who seemed determined to break his union with Nyota. Instead he said, "If you wish to make your move Captain, please do so. Otherwise I think we should end this game and call it an evening."

Alternate Jim moved a knight in a way that was either extremely foolish...or devious.

"I bet she doesn't play chess like I do."

Spock tilted his head. "Indeed. She is uninterested in the game."

"There, see. We are a better match," said Jim.

Moving a piece, Spock said, "Nyota and I invented a game of Scrabble that relies on the phonetic spelling of the sounds produced by ten different sentient languages. We play it quite regularly. We also have patented it and sold it to linguistic programs on six Federation worlds. Your counterpart has no interest or ability for it. Would you?"

"No, but..."

Spock tilted his head. "In addition, Nyota is my research partner in subspace signal transmissions. Two of my most important discoveries, the discovery of Captain Kalanel's transmission -"

"Captain Who?"

"And the subspace language of the solar systems are due directly to her inspiration. I highly doubt you or your counterpart could have aided me in these discoveries."

Kirk's face got hard and he moved a piece. "So that's it...you're perfectly happy to be with Lieutenant Uhura."

"It is illogical to expect one's bondmate to bring one happiness," said Spock. This did not mean his bondmate didn't bring him happiness, but he didn't place the sole responsibility for that on her.

"So you are content with your choice," said Jim.

Spock made his move on the chessboard. His relationship with Nyota had moored him after the destruction of his planet and the loss of his mother and the months...years of grief and guilt that followed. She'd been the light in his darkness. It wasn't that they didn't have disagreements; they did. They even had long standing issues - her lack of jealousy was one. But she was still home, comfort, and belonging. He still enjoyed her company, and although their sexual activities had slowed over the years, he still found her attractive and desirable. He was content, and more, but he felt no desire to explain that to this man. "Yes," was all he said.

"But don't you crave more man? Excitement? Passion?" Kirk said, making an ill-considered move with his remaining bishop.

Spock's relationship with Nyota had been very "exciting" and passionate at the outset. He'd broken regulations to be with her, and had made ill-advised decisions in the heat of his passion. That initial fire had cooled. But that didn't mean what was left wasn't strong. His love was a sustained, slow burning ember now, compared to its first burst of flame. But Spock wasn't one to discuss such things. "No," he said moving one of his knights.

Alternate Jim shook his head. "It's not supposed to be this way. This isn't the only alternate universe I've been in. And we're together in the other universes as well. The Mirror Universe - I'm almost certain, the Fluffy Universe..."

"Fluffy Universe?" said Spock.

"It doesn't matter what universe," Alternate Jim said, moving a pawn. "The point is, destiny brings us together..."

Spock felt heat rise behind his eyes. From across the bond he felt Nyota's alarm. _It's okay, Spock, it's okay._

It was not okay. "So, your construct, this  _destiny_  you describe, finds our relationship to be more important than the life of my mother, or the life of your father?"

Kirk sat up stiffly.

Spock was not done, "For that matter, you believe it finds our relationship worth preserving over multiple universes, but does not see fit to preserve 6 billion Vulcan lives? You believe our hypothetical relationship is worth more than the destruction of my people?"

Kirk's mouth opened...

Spock moved his queen. "Checkmate,  _Mister_  Kirk." This was not his friend and captain. Standing from the board he said, "Goodnight."

x x x x

"Okay," said Mr. Scott, "We're just about ready here."

Alternate Jim stood on the transporter pad. Next to Spock stood Nyota, for moral support, and McCoy who claimed, "You never know what damn Tom-foolery Jim may have gotten himself into. I'm going to be ready for him."

"Consider what we discussed, Spock," said Alternate Jim.

"Hmmpf," said McCoy.

Nyota's thoughts were more explicit. Spock's ears went green.

"No," said Spock.

"You tell 'im, pointy ears," said McCoy.

The light flickered and Alternate Jim was replaced by...Jim. He looked the same as the Jim from Spock's universe...except for a black eye.

Meeting Spock's eyes he said, "We aren't together are we?"

"No, Captain," said Spock.

Jim sighed. "Thank you."

Stepping off the transporter pad he walked to Nyota, but turned his head to McCoy. "You gotta know, Bones, just for the record, I would never try to steal your man."

McCoy's jaw dropped. Jim didn't seem to notice. He stepped up to Nyota with outstretched arms. "Hey, babe, I am so glad to see you."

...and then he quickly crumpled to the floor under the influence of a Vulcan nerve pinch.

"Was that really necessary, Spock?" said McCoy, going quickly to his knees.

"It is not our captain," said Spock.

"Well, obviously," said McCoy.

"I'll try it again," said Scotty.

x x x x

A few minutes later there was a woman with copper colored hai, and bright blue eyes standing on the platform. She would be considered physically attractive on 9 out of 10 hominid worlds in Spock's opinion. He had no idea who she was.

She apparently knew him though. "Hey, Spock, are we a couple?"

"No," said Spock.

Springing off the transporter pad she hopped towards Nyota. "Thank God. Babe, I am so glad to be back."

The strange woman grabbed Nyota's shoulders. Pulling Nyota towards her own rather more endowed bosom, she attempted to engage a very shocked Nyota in a lip lock. Spock tilted his head but did not apply a nerve pinch.

x x x x

The figure on the transporter pad looked like their Jim...

"Whoa...awesome special effects...Zach, Zoe, Karl, Simon...where's JJ?"

...But evidently was not.

"Energize, Mr. Scott," said Spock.

"Aye."

x x x x

"I don't remember the Improbability Drive being engaged," said the man on the platform who was  _definitely_  not Jim. He was sipping a cup of tea, wearing what appeared to be a bathrobe.

"Is that a late 20th century British dialect?" said Nyota.

The man tilted his head, "Why, yes."

"Improbability drive?" said Spock. That sounded fascinating.

"Yes?" said the man.

Spock's eyes went to Nyota; she was very interested in late 20th century dialects. Her eyes met his and a silent question passed between them.

"We can't keep him, you two!" said McCoy.

Spock blinked. "No, of course, doctor. That would be.."

"...very wrong," said Nyota.

"Illogical," said Spock.

x x x x

He looked like Jim.

"Spock, you're not wearing the scarf I knitted you."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

The man looked at Nyota, "What happened to your hair?"

Nyota reached up to pull self-consciously at the end of her sleek pony tail.

Turning to McCoy he said, "Do you drink whiskey or herbal teas?"

"What kind of question is that?" said the Doctor.

"Are Klingons mean and nasty or sweet and cuddly?" New Jim asked no one in particular.

"Nasty," said McCoy, Mr. Scott, Spock and Nyota in unison.

"Energize, Mr. Scott," said new Jim.

x x x x

He looked like Jim.

"Who are you?" he said looking at Spock. "And where is T'Spock?"

"T'Spock?" said Nyota.

"Daughter of Sarek and Amanda..."

"Energize," said Spock.

x x x x

He looked like Jim.

"You and me together?" he said to Spock.

"No."

Looking at Nyota he said, "You and me?"

"No."

"Klingons mean and nasty?" this new Jim asked.

"Nasty," everyone said again in unison.

"Thank God," said this Jim.

Well, this sounded promising. Spock straightened hopefully.

Jim looked again, at Spock. "Vulcan?"

"Destroyed," said Spock.

Jim shook his head and then looked at McCoy and said softly, "And you and me?"

Spock restrained a sigh. Nyota did sigh.

McCoy cleared his throat, "Yeah."

Spock blinked. Nyota's shock rippled through the bond.

Jim bit his bottom lip. "Since when?"

"About a week," said McCoy.

Smiling, Jim stepped off the transporter pad and walked towards McCoy, "I think I'm home." Picking up the doctor's hand he kissed the other man's knuckles.

McCoy said nothing, just stared at Jim's mouth on his hand. But then he caught Spock and Nyota staring. "What? Just because we aren't all lovey dovey like you two...Hmpf."

Straightening, Jim met Nyota's eyes and shrugged. "It was meant to be."


End file.
